Save Tonight
by kate131291
Summary: AU! what could have happend that last night before the deal, kind of sad, brotherly moments Save Tonight-Eagle Eye Cherry


_A/N: i am sorry that this is mostly speech but i am still getting hang of the whole writing thing, so it would be really helpful and touching if that after reading this you could reviw so that i can be better than this. thank . _

* * *

_  
__**Sam**__: Drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a__ punchline. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid.  
__**Dean**__: I'm not!  
__**Sam**__: You're lying! And you may as well drop it cause I can see right through you.  
__**Dean**__: You got no idea what you're talking about.  
__**Sam**__: Yeah, I do. You're scared Dean. You're scared because your year is running out and you're still going to hell, and you're freaked.  
__**Dean**__: And how do you know that?  
__**Sam**__: Because I know you!  
__**Dean**__: Really?  
__**Sam**__: Yeah because I've been following you around my entire life! I mean I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this.. Is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And I mean I can't blame you. It's just...  
__**Dean**__: What?  
__**Sam**__: It's just I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. Cause.. just cause. _

'Sammy you should leave'

'What? No, No way'

'Sam…please'

'Dean… I told you I wasn't gonna leave you and I am not, your stuck with me until the end'

'Hey that was meant to be my line.' Dean added in the hope to lighten the mood.

**Go on and close the curtains  
cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
going to hold you tonight  
Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery **

Both brothers were sat on the floor of another no name motel waiting for the clock to strike twelve and for Dean's deal to be up, between them they had a six pack and were spending one last night together as brothers before Dean had to leave.

With four hours left Sam reaches over and grabs Dean's hand, and Dean doesn't pull away, needing the contact of his brother one last time before he has to go to hell.

**Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone**

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

'I wish you hadn't made the deal'

'I don't I would do exactly the same thing again'

'But…but…"

'Sammy please not tonight'

'I'm sorry' Sam said looking at Dean with tear filled puppy dog eyes.

'For what? You have nothing to be sorry for' Dean replied

'I couldn't save you'

'Sam that doesn't matter now, what matters now is that we have one night left to spend together'

**There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
to take me away it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
darling please don't start to cry  
Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so**

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

'Please don't leave'

'I don't wanna go, but I have to Sammy'

'There has to be something! Please I just want a little bit longer'

'I know Sammy, so do I but we would always want a little bit longer'

Dean reaches over and pulls Sam to him and wraps in a hug like they used to when they were little and all their fears could be chased away by a hug from a brother, but this wasn't going to go away.

'You know just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I won't be here'

'Dean, you'll be in hell'

'You think I am gonna let Hell stop me from seeing my little brother?'

Time passed and still Sam didn't leave the safety and comfort of Dean's arm knowing that this would be the last time that he would be there, safe in Dean's arms. Dean's which never let the nightmares and monsters in.

'We were meant to go together' Sam whispered into Dean's chest, and Dean's heart broke at the sound of his little brother sounding so lost and alone knowing that it will only get worse once it he has gone.

'I know Sammy, but sometimes things don't work out like you want them to, but you have to promise me you will keep fighting'

'Yeah Dean I will keep hunting'

'No that is not what I meant, I want you to keep fighting to live Sammy. I don't want you to keep wallowing in guilt for not being able to stop this.'

'How can you ask me to do that?'

'because Sammy, it is what big brothers do, look out for their little brothers. So promise me you will live once I am gone'

'O.K but that doesn't mean I am gonna stop trying to find a way to save you'

'I would love nothing more than for you to drag me out of hell, and then we can grow old together Sammy and that way I promise that we will go together'

By this time both Sam and Dean had tears running down their cheeks.

'I have to go now, I love you Sammy and you where the best little brother a man could have asked for'

'Love you too Dean, and you where the best big brother a man could ask for, after all you showed me the ropes'

Sam gave Dean one last squeeze. 'I promise you Dean we will see each other again'

'Course we are Sammy, and I will hold you to that'

**Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone**

Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

The hell hounds came and took Dean away, and Sam started to research a way to get his big brother back.

**Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone**  
**Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
**

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

_ Review please!_


End file.
